


Эта любовь не может быть взаимной

by TaliaNeith



Category: Original Work, Ориджинал
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, ангст, драма, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: Инак и Саен вернулись домой после окончания войны. Друзья детства казались едва ли не братьями, но в сердце одного зародились чувства, которые нельзя испытывать к лучшему другу, тем более, когда тот собрался жениться. Что делать со своей влюбленностью, видя жизнерадостного друга с невестой? Пожелать счастья в семейной жизни? Или самому признаться в своих чувствах?





	Эта любовь не может быть взаимной

Эта весна была ознаменена большим событием: окончание войны между двумя державами. Конфликт затянулся на долгие десятилетия. На полях сражений полегло почти все мужское население обеих стран и обе нации оказались в непростой демографической ситуации. Правители решили закончить спор, начатый еще их прапрадедами по причине, которую никто не удосужился записать в летописи. Что это за история так до сих пор никому достоверно неизвестно. Многие умы пытались разгадать все тайны этого события, но докопаться до сути так никому не удалось.

Инак и Саен дружили с детства. Их вместе призвали в армию еще зелеными юнцами и после окончания войны возвращались домой. Повзрослели они и стали мужчинами на поле боя. Цену жизни узнали, лишая ее врагов и хороня павших в бою друзей.

Из их отряда уцелели всего шестеро. Были моменты, когда они думали, что это их последний бой и рассвет нового дня друзья не увидят. Но, казалось, их оберегала сама судьба, давая возможность выбраться из передряги.

Саен и Инак шагали по дороге знакомой с детства. До их родного селения оставалось всего полдня пути. Сейчас это расстояние казалось ничтожно малым по сравнению с тем, что им довелось уже пройти. Шли они не торопясь, но с каждым шагом ускоряли ход, желая очутиться у родного порога как можно скорее. Тоска по дому часто выливалась в разговоры ночи напролет. Они перебирали воспоминания детства, веселясь со своих мальчишеских забав и понимая, какой головной болью тогда были для родителей.

Грунтовая дорога серпантином вела под гору. Саен снова ускорил шаг, стараясь не отставать от Инака, который ходил семимильными шагами. Саен в такие моменты вспоминал, как другу было тяжело подстраиваться под других при марше. Он сбивался с ритма и старший офицер всегда за это ругал и ставил наряды вне очереди.

А вот во владении боевой секирой Инаку в отряде не было равных. Саен любил смотреть, как тот орудует тяжелым топором — в полном боевом доспехе это смотрелось воистину впечатляюще. Сам Саен обучался владеть мечом. Выдающимся талантом он не обладал, но приобретенных умений хватало, чтобы не умереть.

Саен уже едва не бежал. Инак перешел на быстрый шаг и, фыркнув, подавляя смешок, припустился бегом. Саен чертыхнулся и побежал. В детстве они часто бегали домой наперегонки до старой вишни, которая одиноко росла перед самым въездом в городишко.

К удивлению Саена вишня все еще была на том самом месте, где он помнил. Белые цветы вуалью окутывали ветки дерева, а лепестки сорванных игривым ветерком, создавали шлейф, тянущийся на несколько метров.

Инак всегда прибегал первым. Как бы Саен не старался его догнать и обогнать, он всегда прибегал вторым. Саен прислонился спиной к шершавому стволу, восстанавливая дыхание после забега. Инак расположился рядом, устроившись на земле. Он прикрыл глаза и наслаждался ощущением того, что наконец дома и можно немного расслабиться. Саен бесстыдно пользовался возможностью наблюдать, как легкие порывы ветерка играют с пшеничного цвета короткими прядками, как лепестки вишни ложатся на лицо и Инак тут же смахивает их рукой.

Смахнув очередной лепесток, Инак открыл глаза. Саен поспешил отвести свой взгляд и изучающе осмотрел знакомый пейзаж. За время их отсутствия почти ничего не изменилось, только взгляд на вещи поменялся. Саен это понял, когда увидел вишню. В детстве дерево казалось ему большим, и он едва доставал на носочках до самой нижней ветки. А сейчас он вполне мог опереться плечом на эту самую ветку. Это были беззаботные времена, но оценить их можно только с высоты прожитых лет.

Солнце висело в небе в своей наивысшей точке. Полюбовавшись немного весенним цветением, Инак и Саен направились домой. Родные и друзья испытали облегчение, когда они появились на пороге. Мать заключила своего ребенка в объятия, который теперь был выше нее и шире в плечах, походя телосложением на отца-богатыря. Инак вернулся в тёплый родительский дом. Радости отца и матери не было предела. Их младший сын с войны так и не вернулся, и судьба его остается неизвестной. От Инака известия так же не доходили и они, хоть и с надежной на лучшее, ожидали худших новостей.

Затем она по-матерински расцеловала Саена. Он еще не знал, что вернулся в пустой дом и с надеждой думал о родных. Новость огорошила. Его родители отошли в мир иной, так и не дождавшись возвращения своего сына. Дом некоторое время стоял заброшенным. В нем больше не было той жизни, которую Саен помнил. Ему всегда казалось, что этот дом был словно живой, такой светлый и уютный. Но теперь пришло понимание того, что уютом и светом его наполняли те, кто в нем жил.

Саен нашел могилы родителей на заднем дворе. Аккуратные и ухоженные — было видно, что за ними кто-то присматривает. Это родители Инака. Они дружили семьями целыми поколениями и хотели породниться, поженив своих детей, но все время рождались только мальчики с обеих сторон. Дети росли, словно родные братья. И сейчас ощущалось тихое присутствие дружеского плеча поодаль - у липы. 

В честь окончания войны закатили пиршество в единственном трактире на центральной улице. На праздновании были все: от мала до велика. Саену быстро наскучили застольные разговоры. Он вышел подышать свежим воздухом. 

Молодой месяц улыбкой висел над горизонтом, и яркие звезды мерцали на черном бархате ночного неба. Саен сидел на бревне поваленного дерева, из которого сделали лавочку. Располагалась она чуть в стороне от входа в таверну. В ночной темноте Саен рассматривал знакомые с детства очертания улицы и зданий. Здесь ничего не изменилось. Время словно остановилось в этом городке. Сейчас все ужасы войны, через которые он прошел, казались страшным сном. И так хотелось погрузиться в эту иллюзию, но Саен не позволял себе оторваться от реальности. Война оставила шрамы и на теле, и в его душе. Но она так же дала ему прекрасное чувство, которое воспевают поэты во все времена. И пусть это могло произойти и в мирное время, но именно на войне Саен познал сей душевный порыв.

Он понимал, что взаимностью ему никогда не ответят, потому решил просто оставаться рядом. Инак был его другом едва ли не с рождения. Честный и открытый, с невинной душой — ему тяжелей было на войне. Она меняет всех. Инака тоже изменила. Он возмужал на поле боя, но остался таким же искренним. Саен восхищался силой его духа. Саен знал, что был слаб, но слабость придала сил и решимости держаться до конца. 

Теперь, когда больше не нужно храбриться перед предстоящим боем, не нужно держать себя единым целым после сражения, чувства точили его сердце, как вода камень. Они прорастали в его душе, как по весне сквозь землю прорываются ростки к солнцу. Саен понимал, что рано или поздно эти ростки, как бы он их не сдерживал, вырастут сильными и прекрасными, но словно бурьян будут мешать окружающим.

Из задумчивости Саена вывело появление Инака. Тот устроился рядом, устремив свой взор в черноту неба. Никто из них не нарушил тишину, окружившую их. Они часто так сидели, молчали, погруженные в свои мысли. Такое молчание им не было в тягость. Такая тишина умиротворяла и дарила уют, которого на войне не встретишь. Она чудодейственным образом способствовала исцелению душевных недуг, чем ускоряла заживление телесных ран. После таких посиделок Инак всегда чувствовал приятную легкость в груди, и хотелось, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. После битвы Инак всегда искал Саена. Ему необходимо было знать наверняка, что с другом все в порядке, убедиться, что источник его душевного равновесия не покинет его. Тяжелая тревога сжимала сердце Инака, пока в поле его зрения не появлялся друг. В этот момент его переполняла необыкновенная радость, что он жив, что можно подойти, обнять, похлопать дружески по плечу и получить в ответ улыбку. За время, проведенное войне, это действо стало уже ритуалом и к счастью Инака ни разу не было нарушено.

Улыбка месяца скрылась за полупрозрачной вуалью облаков. Легкий ветерок шуршал распускающимися листьями и благоухающими бутонами весенних цветов. Саен чувствовал, как приятное волнение волнами поднимается из глубин его души. Такая ночь благоприятна для романтического свидания и пылкого признания, скрепленного страстным поцелуем. Но уста Саена были скреплены печатью молчания, обещанием самому себе, что сознательно и намеренно никогда не причинит вреда Инаку.

Идиллию их уединения нарушили порядком выпившие гости пира, которые начали расходиться по домам. Кто-то вел громкие разговоры, некоторые напевали мотив популярной застольной песни, а кто-то просто тихо брел по дороге, стараясь не столкнуться с препятствиями на пути. Тишина идиллии разбилась на осколки, возвращая в реальность. Это празднование для них было своеобразным прощанием с солдатами, которыми они были. Теперь им предстояло влиться в размеренную жизнь небольшого городка, больше напоминавшую сельскую: сеять поля, собирать урожай, вести хозяйство. 

Лето выдалось жарким и засушливым. Дождей было катастрофически мало, и посевы выгорали с каждым днем. Все готовились к низкому урожаю и были озабочены припасами на холодное время года. Саен особо не переживал за себя. За несколько дней удачной охоты в близлежащих лесах он запасся мясом дичи на несколько месяцев. Да и отвык он от работ в поле, а работать с землей душа у него не лежала.

Инак часто навещал Саена. Приходил просто так, повидаться. Но без дела он сидеть подолгу не привык, потому помогал Саену в работе по дому. А по вечерам, когда солнце пряталось за горизонт, любовались ночным небом, наслаждались вечерней прохладой и распивали приготовленный матерью Инака вкуснейшее охлажденное рисовое вино.

Саен с огромным удовольствием растянулся на подгоревшей от нещадно палящего солнца траве. Луна еще не взошла, и звезды ярко мерцали на черном покрывале ночного неба.

— Я решил жениться, — тихо прошелестел густой голос Инака. Он смотрел на небо и запивал свои слова прохладным напитком.

Сердце Саена ухнуло и в груди больно заныло. Он знал, что этот день рано или поздно наступит. Сначала он предпочитал не думать об этом, но чем больше проходило времени, тем чаще мысли об этом посещали его голову. Вполне было ожидаемо, что Инак встретит милую девушку и захочет связать с ней свою жизнь, построить семью. Саен боялся наступления этого момента, но в то же время ожидал, надеясь освободиться, наконец, от этих чувств. Но к тому, что будет так больно слышать эти слова, Саен готов не был.

Сердце его умирало каждый день, когда он видел Инака рядом с Симеокой, и воскресало каждый раз, когда видел его счастливую улыбку. Но улыбался Инак не ему, и в груди снова все сжималось от боли. И никак не получалось разорвать этот замкнутый круг из смеси страдания и счастья.

Саен был искренне рад за Инака. Симеока хорошая девушка. Он с легкостью мог перечислить массу ее достоинств, но в то же время он ее ненавидел за то, что Инак выбрал ее. Хотя остатки разума, горящего в агонии любви и ревности, подсказывали, что шанса у него не было при любом раскладе. Но разве страдающее сердце слушает доводы логики?

— Рад за тебя, — Саен старался, чтобы голос звучал ровно и как можно радостнее. Но сам услышал фальшь, и было противно от самого себя.

— Свадьбу сыграем после уборки урожая, — продолжил Инак.

Саен обрадовался, что уже стемнело и Инак не видит его выражения лица. Он догадывался, что сейчас все его чувства написаны у него на лице. И еще больнее было от того, что уже было все решено, а ему сообщают по факту. Инак больше не советуется с ним, все реже приходит просто так, повидаться. Саен понимал, что занимает все меньше места в жизни Инака и наступит момент, когда он исчезнет из нее насовсем. Семья для Инака всегда была на первом месте и пусть временно, но Саен был его семьей. Саен чувствовал, как с каждым днем отдаляется от него и однажды больше его не увидит. Даже когда это произойдет, его сердце не переменится.

Инак молчал, а Саен не торопился нарушать возникшую паузу. Он пытался переварить новость и Инак его не подгонял. Инак всегда думал, что семьей первым из них обзаведется именно Саен. Инак с уверенностью думал, что быть очарованным красотой любимой женщины не так уж и плохо. Симеоку он помнил озорной девчушкой, обожающую колупаться в грязи, оттого всегда перепачканную и замурзанную. Он никак не ожидал встретить Симеоку в лице красивой жгучей брюнетки с черными очами. Ее округлые формы волновали любого мужчину, увидевшего ее. Инак был безгранично счастлив, что она выбрала его.

Распив весь напиток, Инак попрощался с другом и отправился домой. Ему не нравилось настроение Саена. С тех пор, как они вернулись, тот вел себя странно. Временами Инак замечал, что Саен хочет что-то сказать, но почему-то молчал. Он ломал голову, что же так гложет друга, но сам пока ничего не спрашивал, решив дождаться, пока Саен сам все расскажет. Где-то на задворках сознания понимал, что услышать ответы на свои вопросы он не готов. Но Инак чувствовал, что это важно. Важно настолько, что повлияет на их дружбу. И тянуть, наверное, не стоит, но как подобрать правильный момент?

Саен после ухода Инака так и остался лежать на траве. Шевелиться абсолютно не хотелось, ибо каждое движение отдавалось во всем теле болью, током проходящую по нервным магистралям души. Сегодняшний короткий содержательный разговор развеял в прах последнюю надежду, которую лелеял в сердце, которая помогала двигаться дальше, жить, дышать и находиться рядом. Кажется, его и так израненное сердце не выдержит. Саен еще долго смотрел на звезды, пытаясь привести мысли и чувства в порядок. Он задавался вопросом, что делать дальше, но ответ все не приходил.

 

***  
Солнце отдавало последнее летнее тепло, хотя уже чувствовалась осенняя прохлада. С уборкой урожая было покончено, и теперь полным ходом шла подготовка к свадьбе Инака и Симеоки. Саен все это время старательно изображал невозмутимое спокойствие, делал вид, что все в порядке. Он был рад, что Инак счастлив с Симеокой, но это не спасало его сердце от полнейшего раздрая. Саен чувствовал, что отдалился от друга и думал, что, возможно, это даже к лучшему.

Первое письмо от командира его взвода пришло в конце лета. Тот предлагал заработок в качестве свободного наемника. Этот человек буквально жил войной и перемирие он воспринял плохо. Саен перечитал письмо несколько раз. Предложение было заманчивым — шанс сбежать, скрыться подальше от источника своих душевных мук. Но настойчивый голосок внутри нашептывал, что без Инака будет еще хуже и уж лучше так, чем совсем без него.

Саен сложил письмо и спрятал в резную шкатулку, оставшуюся от его матери. Он еще не готов жить без Инака, он просто не сможет. Его логика ломалась, а воображение отказывало, когда Саен пытался представить такой поворот событий. Ему казалось, что Инак стал частью него, жизненно важным органом, без которого дальнейшая жизнь будет невозможна.

Саен вышел во двор. Накрапывал мелкий дождик. Такую погоду он не любил, особенно во время марша — месить болото разных дорог было не очень приятно. О письме Саен решил не говорить, чтобы избежать разговора на щекотливую для него тему. Саен не знал, отправил ли командир письмо и ему, поэтому безопаснее было молчать, пока Инак сам не заговорит на эту тему. А пока лучше направить свои душевные силы на подготовку ко дню свадьбы, который неуклонно приближался.

Саен остановился на крыльце своего дома. Листва постепенно окрашивалась в разноцветные тона осени. Ему нравилась многоликость осени, ее изменчивость. Он считал, что всю свою красоту природа показывает именно в это время сезона. Саену предстояло выполнить важную миссию, отыграть свою роль на свадебном торжестве: как лучшему другу жениха пройти ритуал, выполняя различные поручения, следуя традициям, которые он уже ненавидел. Саен искренне хотел пожелать счастья Инаку, но с каждым разом получалось все менее убедительно. Но поскольку деваться было некуда, придется играть эту роль до самого конца и пусть под занавес его закидают гнилыми овощами за плохое исполнение — тогда уже будет все равно, наверное.

Саен держался изо всех сил, чтобы не потерять маску лучшего друга и не испортить молодоженам праздник. Вино было горьким, а послевкусие еще хуже после каждого поцелуя жениха с невестой. Саен старался не думать, что этот день — точка невозврата, и он потеряет то, что никогда ему не принадлежало окончательно. Священный союз двух людей, благословенный предками, — нерушим. И если в его сердце ничего не изменится, то места в жизни Инака для него может больше не найтись, и он неприкаянно будет блуждать по жизни, в надежде когда-то найти покой.

Морозы ударили неожиданно. За ночь земля покрылась инеем, а днем пошел снег. Крупные снежные хлопья окутывали все вокруг в белоснежный кокон. На душе у Саена была такая же погода. Он занимал себя работой, чтобы избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, словно заведенный без передыха трудился. Днем это спасало, а ночью мысли вихрем врывались в голову, заставляя вспоминать, от чего он так старается спрятаться. Все задвинутое на задворки сознания наваливалось с ошеломляющей силой, рвало сердце в клочья и превращало в ошметки душу. Саен думал, что хуже некуда, но ошибся и понял он это, когда Инак заметил его состояние, которое, конечно же, сказывалось на поведении. Саен надеялся, что Инак не обратит внимания, если видеться будет с ним реже. Но Инак знал друга всю свою сознательную жизнь и не мог не заметить что с ним что-то не так.

Постоянными приставаниями с расспросами Инак смог вытянуть из Саена, что тот влюблён и взаимность не светит, так как тот человек уже счастлив с другим. Но кто зазноба Саен отказался признаваться наотрез. Инак передумал про всех девушек и женщин городка, но так и не смог понять какая же приглянулась другу. Он даже к этому делу приобщил жену, чтобы та невзначай поинтересовалась среди своих подруг, не знает ли кто чего. Но так и не удалось узнать кто же виновник сердечных страданий Саена. И однажды Симеока подала прекрасную идею — подобрать Саену невесту. Клин клином вышибают, как говорится.

За эту идею Саен готов был Симеоку сжечь на костре. Ибо Инак при каждом удобном случае пытался свести его с той, которую посоветовала жена. Больше всего это раздражало. Но еще больше это причиняло страдания, видя потуги твоего любимого сделать всё, чтобы его забыть. Саен готов был истерически рассмеяться от иронии и сарказма судьбы. И в тоже время у него перехватывало дыхание и приятно ныло в районе желудка, когда Саен видел счастливого радостного Инака.

Так и сегодня Инак неожиданно забежал в дом к Саену и на радостях обнял его, приподнял и принялся кружить вокруг своей оси со счастливой улыбкой от уха до уха. Затем поставил ошеломленного друга на ноги и, радостно похлопывая его по плечам, сообщил, что у них с Симеокой будет маленький. Инак от переизбытка эмоций начал расхаживать по комнате, а Саен замер на месте, не зная, как реагировать на новость. Ему радостно было видеть Инака каким счастливым, но в груди что-то оборвалось, окончательно добивая Саена. Он попытался улыбнуться, но чувствовал, что губы всё никак не растягиваются для улыбки. Саен пытался переварить новости, понять свои чувства. Но единственное, что он смог осознать, что чувствует себя каким-то… замороженным.

— Саен, ты… — Инак смотрел на друга с каким-то пониманием в глазах. Саен ужаснулся мысли, промелькнувшей молнией в его голове.

— Инак, это… я… — Саен поник, виновато опустив голову. Это тот конец, которого он так боялся.

— Это Симеока, да? — радость Инака растаяла как первый снег так же быстро, как внезапно выпал. — Ты влюбился в нее, поэтому отказывался говорить мне кто это и не заходил к нам в гости. Да?

— А? — Саен не знал паниковать ему или рассмеяться. Инак оказался близок к догадке, но ошибся с личностью зазнобы. — Инак, нет, все не так.

— А как «так»? — Инак внимательно изучал малейшие эмоции на лице друга.

Саен почувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Что бы он сейчас не сказал, уже ничего не будет как прежде. Хотя для Саена уже давно все не как прежде. Но прямо сейчас его ответ разрушит отношения, которые так же дороги, как и сама жизнь. И даже молчание не спасет.

Отчаяние, словно цунами, захлестнуло Саена с головой. Инак прожигал его пристальным взглядом, от которого мурашки побежали по спине. Итак, он оказался в тупике, значит, можно попробовать сломать стены и разорвать этот круг мучений. 

— Я… — голос сорвался. Саен удивился, что в подобной ситуации тело отказывается повиноваться. Раньше этого не случалось. И даже на поле боя, перед лицом смерти он всегда сохранял хладнокровие. — Люблю… тебя…

Последнее слово Саен произнес одними губами. Собственный голос ему изменил. Он виновато опустил голову, устремив взгляд в пол. Он боялся посмотреть Инаку в глаза после этих слов, боялся увидеть в них осуждение, ненависть, брезгливость.

— Любишь, значит, — глухо ответил Инак на слова друга.

Тело Саена пробила дождь. Он понимал, что это действительно конец. Многолетняя дружба осколками разбилась, раня сердца обоих.

Впервые в жизни Инак не знал, что делать и что сказать. Он в самом страшном сне не мог представить, что они с Саеном попадут в такую ситуацию. Умом он понимал, что Саену и так не сладко, но признание друга выбило почву из-под ног.

— Лучше бы ты продолжал держать это при себе.

Инак ушел, больше не сказав ни слова. Саен остался один в оглушающей тишине. Удаляющиеся шаги Инака эхом продолжали звучать в его ушах, заставляя содрогаться все тело. Его мир, привычный уклад жизни рухнул и похоронил под своими руинами его сердце. Боль волнами пронзала его естество, причиняя страдания душе. Они рвались наружу через слезы, крик. Но Саен просто онемел, застыл как изваяние. Мысль, что это действительно последняя черта, точка невозврата к прежнему, никак не могла уложиться в его голове. Это набатом било по сознанию, добивая уже и без того израненное сердце.

Сколько Саен пробыл в таком состоянии, не знал. К тому времени как он пришёл в себя, солнце уже склонялось к горизонту. Саен осмотрелся вокруг. Все вроде бы осталось на своих местах, но выглядело совершенно иначе. Как-то… по-чужому. Он впервые в жизни почувствовал себя чужим, словно не было ему места ни в этом доме, ни в этом городе, ни в этой жизни Инака.

Пустой взгляд скользнул по комнате. На глаза попалась шкатулка. В памяти всплыло письмо, написанное командиром. Верно, чужакам здесь места нет — им нигде не рады. Руки потянулись к шкатулке, извлекли письмо, развернули сложенную бумагу. Глаза пробежались по строчкам еще раз. Сейчас предложение командира казалось заманчивым как никогда. И как бы Саену не хотелось собрать вещи и уйти прямо сейчас, все же решил не сбегать как вор, а закончить все свои дела.

Возвращаться Саен не планировал, поэтому решил продать все свое имущество. Он долго думал, что делать со шкатулкой. Отдавать за деньги в чужие руки не хотелось, а с собой брать не целесообразно. Точно, он оставит ее Инаку. Но захочет ли он принимать подарок? Нет, это будет подарок ребенку. Да, именно так. Это он сделает перед самым уходом. Заодно попрощается по-человечески и, может, не будет ощущения, что сбегает, словно вор под покровом ночи.

Все свои дела Саен уладил за несколько дней. Он сложил немногочисленные пожитки, которые у него остались, в вещмешок и направился к дому Инака. С каждым шагом, что приближал его к цели, сердце Саена билось все чаще. Волнение его почти одолело на пороге дома, но все же он сумел взять себя в руки и постучать. Дверь открылась и в проеме показалась Симеока. Улыбка с ее лица сошла в тот момент, когда узнала гостя. Это первый раз, когда они были наедине, и женщина не скрывала свою неприязнь к нему.

— Зачем пришел? — Симеока смерила мужчину строгим взглядом. — Инака нет.

— Подарок, — Саен протянул сверток. — Для ребенка.

Саен надеялся увидеться с Инаком в последний раз. Он воровато заглянул за спину Симеоки, но позади нее так никто не показался. Саен словно мазохист жаждал встречи, которая принесет еще больше боли. Это напомнило ему зависимость, когда просто не можешь справиться с этой наклонностью действовать себе в ущерб, хотя каждый раз, в моменты отрезвления, обещаешь себе покончить с этим раз и навсегда, но в следующий раз. А сейчас Саен выглядел жалким даже для самого себя. Он безнадежен. Он всегда будет искать встречи с Инаком и неважно как сильно после этого будет больно.

Симеока недоверчиво прищурила глаза. Она заметила вещмешок у ног Саена.

— Я уезжаю, — ответил он на не озвученный вопрос. — Больше не вернусь. Позаботься об Инаке.

Саен сунул в руки Симеоки подарок, подобрал вещи и ушел, более не сказав ни слова.

Симеока еще с минуту смотрела мужчине вслед, а затем вздохнула с облегчением и вернулась в дом. Время близилось к обеду и скоро вернется Инак. Она вошла в кухню, оставила подарок на столе и принялась за готовку. Мысли о Саене родились в голове и никак не получалось сосредоточиться. Это раздражало еще больше. Инак после возвращения вел себя странно. По любому поводу и без мчался к своему лучшему другу, забывая о ней. Каждый раз Симеока придумывала оправдания, чтобы, скорее, успокоить себя, но когда увидела Саена, поняла, что на самом деле между ними происходит. И пусть это пока только со стороны Саена, но со временем кто знает, что может произойти. Осторожно расспросов Инака, Симеока поняла, что муж ее не подозревает о чувствах лучшего друга. Она старалась не оставлять их наедине, не давая возможности Саену. Но Инак всегда умудрялся пойти к другу без нее, да и у Саена возможностей сделать что-либо было предостаточно.

Симеока раздраженно фыркнула. Она едва не порезала палец из-за того, что задумалась об этом проклятом Саене. Инак, как и обещал, пришел точно к началу обеда.

— Что это? — он заметил сверток на столе и взял его в руки, с интересом рассматривая. 

— Это… — Симеока задумалась, стоит ли говорить правду. Решив, что Саен угрозы для нее больше не представляет, сказала как есть: — Это подарок для ребенка от Саена.

Лицо Инака моментально переменилось. От любопытства не осталось и следа. Он быстро развернул сверток и уставился на резную шкатулку, которая принадлежала матери Саена. Инак помнил эту шкатулку до мелочей, и перепутать не мог.

— Он сказал, что уезжает и не собирается возвращаться, — добавила Симеока.

Оставив шкатулку на столе, Инак кинулся вон из дома. Он не верил, что Саен вот так исчезнет из его жизни. Он не может так просто уйти, им еще о многом нужно поговорить и решить, как быть в сложившейся ситуации. Инак не отпустит его. Они же всю сознательную жизнь были вместе, дружили. Саен просто не может…

Дома Инак Саена не застал. По тому, как было убрано и заперт дом, хозяин действительно не планировал возвращаться. Инак сердито топнул ногой и бросился вдогонку. Он понимал, что может уже не догнать, но слепая надежда гнала вперед, к вишне, где Саен мог задержаться. Последняя надежда разбилась вдребезги, когда Инак понял, что опоздал. Он прислонился к шершавому стволу, сдерживая слезы гнева и разочарования. Инак думал, как выйти из ситуации, чтобы сохранить их дружбу. Но Саен решил за всех — просто ушёл, не сказав ни слова.

Трусливо сбежал.

Инак вернулся домой после заката. Все это время Симеока себе места не находила, думая, что муж не вернется. Увидев Инака на пороге, Симеока испытала облегчение, но поникший вид мужчины заставил волноваться теперь по другой причине. 

В тот вечер Инак не проронил ни слова. Симеока пыталась как-то заполнить давящую на нервы тишину своей болтовней, но отсутствие реакции у мужа раздражало еще больше и, в конце концов, она замолчала.

Инак пребывал в какой-то прострации. Эмоции бурлили в нем, словно лава в проснувшемся вулкане. Все перемешалось, и Инак уже ничего не понимал. Он чувствовал себя одним сплошным комком нервов. В голове роились сотни мыслей, но ни одна не цепляла сознание. Они просто были где-то там, на фоне, на задворках сознания. Тот факт, что Саена больше не будет рядом, оглушил. Саен словно был частью его самого и теперь этой части не стало. По мере того, как мысль об отъезде друга укладывалась в голове, в груди увеличивалось чувство пустоты, и гнев постепенно заполнял ее.

Жизнь продолжалась своим чередом. Отсутствие Саена никак не сказалось на повседневности городка. Он отсутствовал достаточно долго, чтобы за краткий визит можно было стать неотъемлемой частью местной жизни. День Инака начинался как обычно. Он продолжал заниматься обыденными делами, только при мысли, что надо бы зайти к Саену, вспоминал, что больше не может как прежде приходить к другу и коротать свободное время за приятной беседой. Или просто помолчать, потягивая кружку хмельного. Впервые в жизни они были порознь. Инаку приходилось учиться обходиться без своего друга детства, привыкать к тому, что не может просто поговорить с ним о чем-либо, даже если это пустая болтовня ни о чем.

Каждый вечер Инак выходил на крыльцо с чашкой в руках и подолгу смотрел в сторону вишни, что росла при въезде, в сторону, куда ушел Саен. Со временем гнев поутих, и остались только тоска и беспокойство. Когда что-то происходило или голову посещала интересная мысль, Инак думал: «Нужно рассказать Саену». И осекался. С удивлением Инак понял, как много для него значит Саен. И как он этого раньше не понимал? Саен занимает огромное место в его сердце, а их души, казалось, части одного целого. О чем бы ни думал Инак, мысль всегда заканчивалась на Саене. Что бы он ни делал, где бы ни был, Инак ловил себя на том, что хочет увидеть друга. Он никогда так ни по ком не тосковал, даже Симеока не вызывала в нем такого волнения. Жена сначала пыталась что-то сделать с его состоянием, но в пылу эмоций с ее губ слетели слова, которые изменили их отношения. После этого разговора Инак надолго ушел в себя. Его одолевали разные мысли, в том числе и сомнения, может ли он называть себя лучшим другом, раз столько времени не смог рассмотреть того, что было под самым носом. В груди больно заныло при мысли, сколько страданий он принес Саену. Потом в памяти начали всплывать мелочи и странности в поведении друга, на которые не обращал внимания раньше. Постепенно, с добавлением все новых пазлов вырисовывалась общая картина того, что происходило на самом деле.

Угрюмое состояние Инака прервало рождение дочери. Роды были тяжелые, и Симеока долго восстанавливала свои силы. Но даже в такой период Инак сетовал, что Саена рядом нет и некому даже поворчать о заботах, которых прибавилось с рождением ребенка.

Девочку назвали Мита. Она стала новым лучиком счастья для Инака. Нет, место Саена в его сердце никто не займет, но для дочери появилось места не меньше.

Симеока, видя, что муж в дочке души не чает, обрадовалась, что Инак ведет себя не так отчужденно. Она надеялась, что с рождением Миты все наладится, и они станут счастливой семьей. 

Покой размеренной жизни городка ничто не нарушало. Изредка заходили путешественники и наемные воины. Чужеземцы обычно останавливались у отца Симеоки. Время от времени Инак помогал тестю с работой, если тому требовалась помощь. Он внимательно слушал новости, которые рассказывали чужеземцы. Половина из них были просто слухи и домыслы, но так Инак узнал, что где-то на севере разразилась война, в которую втянуты маги. Новость эта ему не понравилась. Лично с магами Инак никогда не встречался, но и о жестокости магических войн наслышан, и не хотел стать их свидетелем, а тем более участником. Инак надеялся, что война так и останется там, на севере, и Мита никогда не увидит тех ужасов, которые довелось пережить ему.

Первая весть о Саене до Инака дошла через полтора года. В таверну тестя заглянул воин, который возвращался домой с войны на севере. Он рассказал во всех подробностях о том, что творилось на поле боя и что ему пришлось пережить. Его воспоминания были настолько яркими, что до сих пор от впечатления у него трястись коленки, а с лица сходила краска. В одном из своих рассказов он упомянул Саена. Инак попросил рассказать о нем все, что тот знает. Воин рассказал, что Саен прославился в тех землях своей отчаянной храбростью. Нечисть открывала порталы перехода то тут, то там и ее необходимо было сдерживать, пока маги разбираются с колдунами, запечатывают проходы между мирами.

Саен всегда был в первых рядах. Он настолько досаждал врагу, что те даже назначили вознаграждение за его голову. В последней решающей битве воин не участвовал из-за полученного ранения, но до него доходили слухи, что нечисть повержена и в ближайшее время в их мир носа не покажет. Инак переживал. Саен отправился на войну один. Он представлял, в каком раздрае сердце друга и чем вызвана безрассудная храбрость, о которой слагали легенды за кружкой хмельного. Инак ужасно жалел, что так и не поговорил с Саеном тогда. Ему не стоило уходить, а выслушать до самого конца все, что Саен хотел сказать. Инак верил, что выход можно найти из любой сложившейся ситуации. И Саен нашел свой выход, который Инака совсем не устраивал. Но исправить что-либо уже нельзя. 

Еще некоторое время новости о состоянии дел на севере доходили до них. В основном это были хорошие известия. Но про Саена больше никто ничего не говорил. Все, что рассказывали чужестранцы, были лишь слухи и их личные домыслы. Инак решил, что отсутствие новостей тоже хорошие новости. 

В такой неизвестности Инак провел еще год. Время шло своим обычным ходом. Инак все продолжал по крупицам собирать информацию про войну на севере. А в перерывах заботился о дочери, которая росла очень быстро. Ему казалось, что еще вчера он держал на руках меленький комочек, который едва появился на свет. А теперь его дочурка уже бегала на своих ножках, доставляя родителям кучу беспокойства. 

Инак особенно беспокоился про магов. Он не мог не думать об этом. Мысли постоянно осаждали его голову, словно вражеская армия замок. Инак успокаивал себя, стараясь отвлекаться на Миту, которая занимала почти все его время, но тревога въедливым червяком ковыряла в душе.

В тот день погода была отличная. Яркое солнце щедро одаривало своим теплом. Безоблачное небо радовало глаз своей голубизной и лишь на горизонте были видны белые облака. Инак как обычно в это время возился с Митой, Симеока готовила обед. Густой зычный голос окликнул есть ли кто дома. Инак на рефлексе вытянулся в стойку смирно. Сначала он решил, что ему послышалось, но когда вышел на крыльцо, увидел жену, разговаривающую с командиром. От плохого предчувствия засосало под ложечкой.

— Здравствуй, Инак, — поздоровался мужчина, когда заметил того на крыльце.

— Здравия желаю, командир.

Инак передал дочь жене и мужчины пожали друг другу руки. Командир обладал крепким телосложением. Карие, почти черные глаза смотрели из-под кустистых бровей. Светлая шевелюра отливала на солнце рыжиной. Командир потер небритый несколько дней подбородок, сканируя бывшего подчиненного изучающим взглядом. Он отметил про себя, как Инак похудел и взгляд его потускнел. Но свои мысли гость оставил при себе.

Командир чувствовал свою вину за случившееся. Саен жил тихой размеренной жизнью, а он снова вытащил его на поле боя, втянул в войну, к которой тот не имел никакого отношения.

Инак понял, что командир пожаловал не из простой вежливости. Он предложил гостю остаться на обед. Тот согласился, подумав, что новости и так никуда не денутся, а портить ими аппетит — дело дурное.

Симеоке командир понравился. Он произвел приятное впечатление, весело рассказывал курьезы из армейской жизни (которые можно было рассказать даме, конечно) и, что самое поразительное, Инак поменялся на глазах. Он стал жизнерадостным, смеялся и шутил. Симеока с горечью поняла, что проиграла еще задолго до того, как вышла замуж за Инака. Если бы разглядела раньше, если бы она поняла с самого начала, что всегда будет на втором месте… Но что толку думать об этом сейчас? Уже ничего не исправить, и придется мириться с третьим в их отношениях и без разницы, где он сейчас находится.

После обеда Миту уложили спать, мужчины решили продолжить беседу за кружкой хмельного. Они подождали, пока Симеока оставит их одних. 

— Командир, вы, ведь, пожаловали не просто так, — перешел сразу к делу Инак.

— Да, я с вестями. Про Саена.

На несколько минут наступила тишина. Инак почти не моргая, словно загипнотизированный, наблюдал за неспешными движениями командира. Тот из своей дорожной сумки достал аккуратно сложенный листок и положил на стол. Инак застыл, словно живое изваяние. Он очень хотел схватить письмо и тут же прочитать, но боялся написанного на бумаге. Он испугался того факта, что это послание ему передали.

В их взводе была традиция: перед каждым боем солдаты писали письма — прощание для родных и близких, которые по мере возможности передавались семьям погибших.

— Саен ничего не писал, — командир поспешил опровергнуть очевидные мысли, которые посетили голову Инака. — Это было найдено в его личных вещах. Письмо адресовано тебе, но, судя по состоянию бумаги, написано давно. Извини, я прочитал его, поскольку не знал, выбрасывать его или нет.

Командиру было неловко. Он знал, что среди солдат есть те, кто иногда вступают в интимную связь с другим мужчиной, но здесь все было иначе. Между этими двумя была не просто дружба. Командир часто отмечал странность отношений Инака и Саена, но предпочитал не обращать внимания, пока это не сказывается на их прямых обязанностях. Но после прочтения письма все стало более чем ясно. А когда увидел Инака с дочерью, понял, почему так долго не отвечавший Саен однажды внезапно появился перед ним.

После слов командира Инак немного расслабился. Он взял письмо в руки, но все не решался развернуть листок.

— Знаешь, — командир откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая за Инаком, — он никогда не писал. — Инак поднял взгляд на мужчину. — Ничего. Ни одной строчки, даже слова.

— Он не собирался умирать, — тихо произнес Инак осиплым голосом. — Тогда?..

— Он живучей всех нас вместе взятых. В последней битве Саен пропал без вести. Мне удалось разыскать солдата, который видел, как его затянуло в портал. Что происходит по ту сторону — нам неизвестно, а маги упрямо молчат. Я пытался их разговорить, но оптимизма у них не было, учитывая, что Саен для нечисти как кость в горле.

У Инака перехватило дыхание и больно закололо в груди. Все это время он жил, мыслью, что когда-нибудь Саен вернется. Но эта новость на корню убивала хрупкую надежду, которая, словно цветок на морозе, теплилась в его сердце. Это письмо, этот клочок бумаги все, что осталось от него. Инак отказывался в это верить. Он не мог себе представить, как будет жить без Саена, даже без надежды увидеть его еще раз.

— Спасибо.

Командир кивнул в ответ и, попрощавшись, ушел.

Инак еще долго сидел с письмом в руках, не решаясь взглянуть на написанные строки. Его бережно хранили, но изгибы были довольно затерты. Инак решился прочитать письмо лишь после ужина, когда жена и дочь уже спали сладким сном. Он чувствовал, что должен прочитать его без свидетелей, потому что наверняка содержание больно полоснет по сердцу.

Инак вышел на кухню, зажег свечу и расположился за обеденным столом. Несколько минут он собирался с духом, чтобы развернуть письмо. В ночной тишине бумага шуршала особенно громко. Сердце билось так быстро, что, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди и пустился в пляс прямо на столе. Инак жадно стал читать немного неровные строчки до боли знакомого почерка.

 

_Даже не знаю, как к тебе обращаться. Сердце кричит «любимый», а разум отрезвляет, что ты не более чем друг. Хотя, питаю слабую надежду, что все еще могу считать тебя родным человеком. Я не имел права влюбляться в тебя. Даже не совсем понимаю, когда мои чувства к тебе изменились. Или я чувствовал это всегда? Сейчас уже не важно, наверное._

_Не вини себя. Это моя вина, я все испортил, поэтому решил уйти, чтобы не омрачать нашу дружбу плохими воспоминаниями. Могу представить как ты зол! Ха-ха! Мне очень тяжело делать тебе больно, мне хочется все поменять, но не могу. Я знаю, ты всегда мне верил и понимал меня, пойми и на этот раз. Я не могу тебя обманывать. Поверь, я долго боролся с собой, долго думал и пытался что-то изменить в себе, но лгать тебе даже мыслями не могу. Мои чувства к тебе вряд ли изменятся. Я не хочу мешать твоему счастью с Симеокой. Она хорошая девушка и, уверен, прекрасная жена. Она любит тебя и я рад, что ты нашел свое счастье._

_Мы впервые расстанемся. Поначалу будет трудно, но силы двигаться дальше мне придает уверенность, что ты жив, здоров и счастливо живешь с любимой семьей._

_Мой друг, мой родной человек, я сохраню воспоминания о времени, проведенном с тобой, запечатаю их в своем сердце, буду хранить как дорогое сокровище._

_Прости за все. Прощай._

 

От волнения у Инака затряслись руки. Он представить не мог, что Саен испытывал все это время. Инак ужасно злился на себя, что столько времени был слепцом, не замечал, что происходит с другом. В груди больно заныло. Инак как никогда в жизни сейчас пожелал, чтобы Саен оказался рядом. Это письмо запутало Инака еще больше. Он по-прежнему любил Саена, но была ли это все еще дружба или же это нечто большее? Инак не мог с уверенностью сказать. Мысль, что он больше не увидит Саена, пригвоздила на месте. За это время Инак много чего передумал, но все еще был в растерянности. Он не знал, что ему делать с чувствами, не знал как поступить с Симеокой и что будет с Митой. Инак любил Симеоку, но чувства к жене не шли ни в какое сравнение тому, что он испытывал к Саену. И понял Инак это только, когда Саен исчез из его жизни.

Нет, Инак отказывается верить в смерть Саена! Он не мог так просто умереть. Это письмо — обещание, что несмотря ни на что, он будет жить. Как бы тяжело не было, он найдет способ дать о себе знать. Рано или поздно Саен объявится на пороге его дома. Инак в этом уверен. Это чувство из самых глубин его сердца волнами поднималось, укрепляя убежденность в своей правоте. Он будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Если необходимо — хоть всю жизнь. А пока Инак будет бережно хранить то, что у него уже есть.


End file.
